Like a song they stayed together
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: They hadnt seen eachother in years and when he last saw her. He said something he didnt meant, he said something he regretted. She never forgave him for that, she bevomes the most popular girl in school and has a lovely bf. But what happens once he comes?


Authors Note: Okie dokie another one shot. Paring is well HitsuHina, this couldturn in to a story if only you request for more. The same goes for the other oneshots wrote.

Chapter One: Like a song, they will stay together.

They hadn't seen each other in years, the last time he saw her. He turned her down. Toushiro had always regretted that, he bit his lip as he arrived in the airport to Tokyo. "Would you still remember me?"

* * *

A girl with long brown chocolate hair, sat down in her homeroom. She let's out a large sigh, as groups of boys surrounded her table.

"Hinamori-San! Please go out with me"

"Gomen but there is already someone I'm interested in"Momo said. She would always say this, even though she didn't know if he was still alive. Also everyone knew that she was..

"Daydreaming doesn't suit your cute face Mo mo"a voice said. She glanced up to see her boyfriend hisagi shuuei. Tall black hair, dark brown eyes and the most popular guy in school.

"Mou Shu!"Momo pouted. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Momo grinned once he let go. "You always seem to get better, don't tell me you've been practicing?"

Before he could respond, the teacher told us to get in our seats. Shuuei took his seat behind me.

"Class, we all hope you can treat the new student well"Miss Ochi said.

"New student?"

"They might be cool"

"What gender?"

"Boy"

"What to you think Hina? They could be cool enough to join us"her best friend Honaka said.

Akiymo Honaka, tall blonde short hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I doubt it. Our last member ended up being a joke"Erika said.

Tsugi Erika, tall brown hair and amethyst coloured eyes.

"Your right. But seriously we need a new member. So we should just keep our

hopes"Momo assured them. Soon the doors opened.

Momos eyes widens as the person stepped in to the classroom. She knew who he was. She hadn't seem him since then. Tall White hair, turquoise coloured eyes.

"NANI? Hitsugaya!"

* * *

Toushiro glanced over at the person and his eyes widens. "Hinamori!"

"Oh? It seems like you two know eachother.."Miss Ochi said.

"Taichooooo!"a strawberry blonde female shouted and hugged him.

"Matsumoto! Get off me"Toushiro said annoyed.

"Glad to see your temper hasn't changed Toushiro"

"For the last time it's Hitsugaya , Kurosaki"Toushiro said.

"Well it seems like you already know him, but he's Hitsugaya Toushiro transferred from seretei high"Miss Ochi said. Some of the girls swooned and he sighed. He sits down next to Rangiku, Ichigo who sat behind them. Renji to his side and Rukia beside Ichigo.

"Wow it's been awhile midget"Renji said.

"Don't push it pineapple"Toushiro said.

"Seems like you have a interesting story tell"Rukia said.

"I'll tell you later alright?"Toushiro said. Rukia nodded. He couldn't help but glance over at Momo, she had changed so much. Rangiku saw me staring. "You want to know how she left us right?"

"Yeah..didn't I tell you to take care of her"Toushiro said.

"Taicho I tried, but she turned in to such a rebel once you left and look who she hangs around with as well. The most popular group in school

There leader is momo, the other group members are Hisagi Shuuei, her best friend Akiyomo Honaka, Tsugi Erika, the other two members are. Jagerjaques Grimmjow and Schiffer Ulquiorra. But I hear they want to replace Grimjow for something. Also I'm sure Ulquiorra is moving schools so there looking for two new male members"Rangiku said.

"I see"Toushiro said.

* * *

**Lunch.**

Momo had seen Toushiro leave the classroom, with Rukia, Renji, Rangiku andIchigo. Her old group of friends, sometimes she missed them. But then she remembers what they did and shakes out the thought of missing them. ThoughToushiro, why is he back to Tokyo all these years? Why would he leave his girlfriend Karin something? Her thoughts were broken by her best friend Honakas voice. "Hinnnaa!" She glanced up and was shocked to see her with Toushiro.

"Nanai? What are you doing here Hitsugaya! You do realise Honaka, outsiders aren't aloud here"Momo said annoyed.

"Yeah but Hitsuagaya is so cool and I'm sure if we ask him. He will join us"Honaka said.

"The kid looks alright actually. We could use him"Erika agreed.

"Hmm. I checked his file out too, he can replace me since he's got a high GPA"Ulquiorra said emerging from the shadows.

"No.."Momo said. Everyone turned to look at her. "No..never not him.."

"Hina..?"Honaka said.

"Momo gomensai"Toushiro apologised. Toushiro he's, no but what he said so many years ago. I won't forget. "I won't ever forgive you, don't think you can just come back and everything will stay the same..because"

"Things are different now Shiro-Chan.."Momo said. Just then Shuuei appears, he immediately pulls me in to his arms. "You ok?"

"No..please get me away from here"Momo said, burying her head in his face.

* * *

Once they were gone, Toushiro couldn't believe what he had just seen. Are those two dating? Momo I thought she would wait, I knew it would be a pain for her to wait. But..DAM!

"Ah well here they go again"Erika said.

"But Hitsugaya if your to join us and replace Ulquiorra. You'll have to tell her your past with my best friend"Honaka said in a serious time.

"Alright..but don't say I didn't warn you"Toushiro said.

* * *

Momo woke up to the sound of cooking and saw herself lying down in a large black bed. She glanced around the room and recognised it instantly. "Shuuei brought me back here huh?". She makes her way down stairs and finds Shuuei in the kitchen on the phone. "Ah dam it? Now, look can't you wait? Fine fine, but this is the last time ok?". He looks up to see me.

"Mo mo, you feeling better?"Shuuei said, walking over to me.

"Ah yeah. Who was that on the phone just now?"Momo said.

"My bosses, such a pain. But I'll be back by later ok? Don't wait for me and eat"Shuuei said.

"Alright"Momo said as they kissed once more. Momo watched through the window as he left using his motorbike. She sits down and flips the tv open, she move in with Shuuei around 3 years ago. The school they attended Karakura High, is a famous school. Because the kids who attend there are either celebrities or learning to become famous.

Shuuei is a famous guitarist in a band and Momo is a singer. A far as she was aware Hotru is a famous dancer and Erika also did singing. As for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, she never knew. Ulquiorra is moving schools and Toushiro is back. It's still hard to believe. To get over her depression she decides to order pizza.

No sooner had she done so. There was a knock on the door and once she opened it. She was shocked to find the deliver guy to be Hitsugaya.

...

"Your working because.."Momo said.

"Guess I can't hide it for long"Toushiro said taking the blue work cap out.

Revealing his White spiky hair.

"My parents had made some bad financial problems. Then Dad started drinking, Mum tried to protect me but Dad endded up killing her. I was shocked really I was, I mean I was only 15 how could I react to that? So I ran away, one day dad was out late drinking in the bar..I decided to run away. Ichigo had already gotten me a place to stay with his sister Karin. Rukia managed to give me some money to attend Seretei. Renji made sure my location was hidden, Rangiku did the most important task off all.

Made sure my father was put behind bars"Toushiro said. Momo couldn't believe the truth she was hearing. "Don't tell me that was the night.."

Toushiros stared in to my chocolate brown eyes. "Yes it was the night I rejected you.."

She couldn't believe the truth she was hearing. It was impossible right? It has to be a lie, but no matter how much she denied it. She knew that it was true. "Gomen, gomen Toushiro". Momo looked a way saying this, she hated to admit she was wrong and apologise.

To her surprise Toushiro chuckled and ruffles her hair. "It's fine bed-wetter-Momo". Her face turned bright red hearing her old nickname.

"MOU! Shiro-chan, I don't wet the bed anymore"Momo said.

"Sure you don't"Toushiro said.

"Meanie!"Momo said.

"Hai hai"Toushiro said.

Next morning in school. Instead of going straight to her own table she went the opposite direction. To where Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo and Toshiro sat.

"Ahem.."Momo coughed. They all turned to look at her. She bowed her head down. "Gomensai, Shiro-chan explained everything to me last night"

Dam it, would they forgive me? It had been so long. She had always treated them badly as well. To her surprise Rangiku pulled her in to a hug. "I've missed you Hina".

"Me too Ran"Momo said.

"Well looks like the peach is back"Renji said.

"Renji you dummy don't make it sound like a tv show"Rukia said.

"Yeah I agree with the midget for once"Ichigo said. Rukia kicks him in the face causing Momo to chuckle. She had missed this.

"Baka Ichigo"Rukia shouted.

* * *

Honaka who was watching all this couldn't believe it. Momo is actually smiling? Is she happier over there with them then with us. "Don't worry Hona"Erika assured her.

"How can I stay calm?"Honaka said annoyed. She couldn't take the laughter from that side anymore and stood up. "MOMO"she shouted. The entire room turned to look at her. "Hona?.."

"Make your choice, which song do you want to sing. What's the path you want to take. You can only take one and if you want to stay with us you can only chose our song. If you go with them that's what you wanted. But I wouldn't, everything you had worked hard for and everyone who supported you in this group. It will all go to waste if this is what you want. If you go with them..don't expect to be my best friend anymore"Honaka shouted and rushed out the classroom. "Dam it"

* * *

Momo knew Honakas words were true, she could only make one choice. But that isn't what she wanted, she wanted them all to be happy together.

* * *

4 Days Later, Shuuei finally comes back from his business to hear what happened. He was shocked since both of them never fought before. He rushed to find Momo and when he asked everyone. They said she was on the rooftop. He goes there to find her with hitsugaya. He gritted his teeth. He was about to put his arm around her and he didn't like the fact that he was siting so close to his girlfriend.

He immediately ran up to punch him.

Momo catches Toushiro.

"Dam it! What the he'll are you doing Hisagi?"Toushiro shouted. His jaw was sore from my attack.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!"Shuuei shouted.

"It's not my fault that she's letting me"Toushiro yelled.

"Both of you URESAI!"Momo shouted.

Both of them turned to face Momo, who had tears in her eyes.

"Mo mo?"Shuuei said.

"Gomen gomen gomen. Gomen gomen Shu-kun. Gomen but I...realised it lately. I love Shiro-chan, but it's not like I've never loved you before. I really appreciate everything you've done for me"Momo said.

Momo...tch... He leaves both of them in silence.

* * *

Toushiro glances over at Momo, did she just say she loved me? Could my ears be deceiving me.

**"My calligraphy pen, FUFU**

**Is trembling, FUFU**

**As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you**

**My throbbing PASSION"**

Erika looks around the room full of instruments. "You've found your song Hina"

**"And overflowing ACTION**

**Might just spurt out**

**I imagine your smile**

**And I want to show you my good points**

**I grasp my passion**

**I gotta make you notice me!**

**All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love"**

Ulquiorra glances down the place he first came too in the school. Where they welcomed him. A grin forms on his lips.

"Oi Ulqui!let's go!"Orhime said.

"Sure"Ulquiorra said slipping inside his girlfriends car.

"Saynora Hina, mina"

**So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**

**I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

**Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**

**I'm totally serious**

**To my calligraphy pen, FUFU**

**I might be being overdoing it, FUFU**

**It seems I might be crushing it, but**

**My handwriting's on a MISSION**

**Red-hot TENSION**

**Normal print is so boring**

**At the point where I close, the point where I stop**

**This heart-throbbing is most definitely love**

**"Please treat me well from here on out"**

**I add that single phrase**

**My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is**

**It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart**

**The running lines shine until they dry**

**You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen"**

Hotru let's out a large sigh as she twirls her blonde hair. "It seems like you've found a song , that brought you together with him". Her amethyst coloured eyes glanced over at the sky. "Good luck Hina"

**"You'll have to rest**

**I'm totally serious**

**I imagine your smile**

**And I want to show you my good points**

**I grasp my passion**

**I gotta make you notice me!**

**All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love"**

Shuuei finally stops running and sits down on the window ledge. He could hear Momos singing from here. "Good luck"

**"So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it**

**I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around**

**Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far**

**I'm totally serious"Momo sang.**

Once the song ended she turned to face the shocked Toushiro. She grinned. "Your my song."

He smirked and kissed me on the lips. "Then we will always be together"

* * *

Authors end note: kind of short I know. But it can't be helped.

THE END


End file.
